B r o k e n G l a s s & B l o o d y S h a r d s
by P a n d a m o n i a
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that I have put up here,so go easy on me.I warn everyone now this is a Yaoi based story,so expect alittle fluff,lemon,and incest.


** c**hapter one Blood and Tears

The sky overhead was pitch grey it seemed as the sun's light was hidden and trapped behind the clouds as they slowly passed by overhead.A flash of light sparked throughout the clouds as the lighting gave some visible form of light to open a path through the darkened forest.The lighting was often followed with a loud crack of thunder as the sound of footsteps could be heard stepping through puddles on the ground.It had been raining for almost a week now and today was the first time it had stopped,but many could tell it was lingering perhaps even waiting.The silver haired man walked along a narrow path between the trees as he gazed forward with a somewhat distant expression.He was of course lost in his thoughts.The ninja headband that covered his right eye glistened alittle in the light as he raised his hand to his chin rubbing it alittle.He narrowed his eye as he stopped walking and he could smell the scent of blood and death becoming stronger the closer he became to the Uchiha home.He then found himself walking once more as he saw the roof of the house coming into view and he raised his hand to his mouth to cover it from the strong stench.As he pushed himself through a clearing he looked up and his eye wided as he stopped dead in his tracks.All around the house layed the bodies of what appeared to be ninja from the Sound Village,but it was hard to tell with their bodies torn apart and spread around all over the ground.Kakashi took a few steps forward as he glanced around at the bodies on the roof of the house as well and he felt his stomach twist into disgust as he walked toward the house stepping over displanced arms and heads.  
Kakashi stopped just outside the door as he glanced over the large claw marks that seem to have torn into the door almost as if trying to rip it from its hinges.He reached out as he placed his hand on the door and he stopped for a moment as he noticed a faint sound coming from inside.It sounded almost as if the shower was running.Being as distracted as Kakashi was he couldn't sense that intense golden eyes gazing at him from a distance as a snake-like smile crept up onto the shadowed figure's face.Kakashi pushed on the door alittle and watched as it fell to the floor and he stepped inside.The smell was equally strong inside as well,but the sight was fair more worse.Just as outside the house was filled with rotting and torn corpses and blood stained the walls and floor like a fresh coat of paint.  
"Sasuke-kun?Are you here?"  
Kakashi spoke into the room hoping that his pupil was not hurt or dead.He was worried.He hadn't seen Sasuke at all during that week of rain and he knew the boy had probably gone off to train on his own while everyone else including himself was enjoying the small break.He knew it was hard for Sasuke to go anywhere in the village without attracting stares and whispers,so he thought he would come and check on him perhaps spend some time with him,but first he had to find him.He continued to walk deeper into the house as the sound of the rushing water became louder a deep streak of blood followed toward the bathroom as well.  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
The Jonin called out once more hoping that Sasuke would answer this time,but nothing only a strong silence echoed throughout the room as the shower continued to run its course.Kakashi now becoming uneasy ran toward the bathroom as he swung the door opened breaking it from its locked form as it flew open.  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
Kakashi's eyes wided at the sight he saw before him.There sitting in the shower in the small corner closest to the wall sat Sasuke who starred blankly up at the showerhead as the water rushed onto his face with deep pitch black eyes.The water causing his bangs to stick to the sides of his face as his pale milky skin was torn,bruised,cut,and scarred with marks all over it.His clothes were torn as well as a large gash across his chest as the blood dripped down his chest and rushed toward the drain in the bath.Kakashi ran over to Sasuke as he glanced at him and noticed his body was burned as well and he reached out his hand to grab Sasuke from the bath,but his hand was burned by the piercing water.His eyes wided as he glanced toward the showerhead and then turned off the water as it slowly began to die down.Kakashi then got inside of the bath and kneeled down infront of Sasuke glancing over the fragil and broken form infront of him.He closed his eye as he turned his head to the side.  
This wasn't first time that Kakashi had seen Sasuke in this condition,but this time...it was different.He glanced back toward Sasuke as he noticed the bottomless and empty look in the boy's eyes.  
"Sasuke..."  
Kakashi spoke in a quiet voice as he glanced down once more at the soaked and torn form of his young pupil.He then noticed blood staining the tips of Sasuke's fingers and he tilted his head alittle.He then glanced up at Sasuke's face once more as he reached up his hand and brushed Sasuke's mangled bangs from his eyes.Sasuke turned his head alittle from its tilting form resting on the wall as he saw Kakashi infront of him and he opened his mouth slowly as a streak of blood slid down the side of his mouth.  
"...Onii-chan..."  
Sasuke spoke in a weak voice as he closed his eyes and fell to the side as Kakashi's eyes wided alittle and he captured the small boy in his arms.Kakashi closed his eye as he glanced to the side for a moment and then he pulled they boy closer to him as he slowly stood up with his fragil form resting in his arms.  
"Sasuke..."  
Kakashi spoke once more before he turned and walked from the bath and made his way back toward the front of the house as he narrowed his eye a spark of anger flashing through it.  
'Orochimaru..if your the one responsible...I'll...kill you.'  
Kakashi thought as he walked into the forest disappearing into the darkness with Sasuke as it began to rain gently and a crack of thunder echoed once more as a strange figure appeard on the roof of the house.Deep blood red crimson eyes watched Kakashi as the flapping of his cloak in the wind could be heard and strands of deep black blew forward over pale skin.  
"Little...brother...Sasuke."  
Two days later...

A young girl with light pink hair that stopped around her shoulders sat in a small wooden chair at the side of a bed.Her deep blue eyes kept their gaze upon the apple in her hand in which she was carefully peeling the skin from.She then glanced up alittle at the sleeping form of Sasuke that rested in the bed.He hand bandages wrapped around his body from the neck down and his ninja headband rested on the nightstand as Sakura smiled slightly at least glad to see that Sasuke was finally getting some rest.She lowered her head as a shadow fell over her eyes as she bit her bottom lip for a moment and her hands shook slightly.  
'Stupid Sasuke...why did you run off like that...and get hurt..your...your suppose to stay where I can protect you.'  
Sakura thought as she felt her eyes beginning to warm with tears and she raised her hand to her face as she quickly wiped them not wanting Sasuke to see her tears if he should wake up.The door to the room slowly opened as the young blonde hair ninja as Naruto walked inside.His deep blue eyes gazing toward the bed in which he knew his rival and close friend was resting.He had heard from Kakashi about what happened,but he had been alittle worried about coming to see Sasuke.The nurse spoke that the young ninja had been asleep for the entire two days.Naruto slowly walked into the room as the door closed behind him and he placed a somewhat fake smile onto his face.  
"Hey Sakura!"  
Naruto said cheerfully as Sakura glanced back at him and smiled as well tilting her head alittle.She then watched as Naruto stopped beside her and she turned looking back at Sasuke and she lowered her eyes alittle.  
"He looks..peaceful..."  
"Yeah.."  
Naruto and Sakura were quiet for a long while after those few spoken words.It was painful for them to see their teammate laying there in that condition,but they only hoped that soon he would be his normal moody self again...they hoped.It didn't take long for Sasuke to recovery with proper rest and care.He slowly slipped on his ninja band under his bangs as he finished dressing himself and he whinced alittle as he placed his hand on his side which caused him to close one of his eyes.He then glanced forward at Kakashi who was watching him with a worried expression on his face and he turned his gaze away.Kakashi of course noticed this and stood up from the wall as he walked over to Sasuke and stopped infront of him.  
"Sasuke...are you sure...you should leave yet?"  
Kakashi asked as Sasuke closed his eyes and glanced forward.  
"I'm fine.I don't need to stay here and waste time in bed any longer."  
Sasuke said as he turned and walked past Kakashi,but he was stopped in his tracks as Kakashi grabbed his wrist and he whinced alittle as he felt the man's grip burn into his scars alittle.Sasuke then glanced back and his eyes wided as he saw Orochimaru's face shoot toward him and his eyes shot open quickly as he sat up in the bed breathing harshly.Beads of sweat rolled down his flushed face as he lowered his eyes and placed his hand over the burning seal that scarred his neck and he lowered his head alittle.The door to the small hospital roof in which Sasuke was staying opened slowly as he stepped outside dressed in a white tanktop and gret sweatpants.His ninjaheadband left behind in his room as he gazed up toward the large white moon overhead and a soft breeze brushed his bangs forward alittle.He closed his eyes embracing the cool feel of the night air and tilted his head alittle as he slightly opened them once more.  
'I killed those ninja...I killed them with my own hands...and I enjoyed it.The smell of the fresh blood and flesh excited me.I had to have more...does that..make me the monster...that everyone calls me?I couldn't control myself...I just...I just want this all to be over.I want to die...but everytime I try someone pulls me back.'  
Sasuke thought as he glanced down raising his hand ro rub his wrist alittle and then he raised both his hands.Both his wrist were torn over and over again with small scars from attempts to take his own life,but it never seem to work.He then lowered his hands to his side as he walked forward alittl toward the edge.He stopped infront of the fence-like structure and gazed down at the streets below.He watched as people walked along enjoying themselves with laughter and conversation something that Sasuke found himself never doing it seemed.He raised his hand up as he ran his fingertips over the cold metal and then gripped onto it slightly as he leaned his head forward resting it upon the fence and closed his eyes.  
"You can never die...

you will suffer and destroy...

anything that stands in your path..."  
Sasuke slightly opened his eyes as he felt something warm rush down his cheek and he began to feel his knees becoming weak as he dropped down to the ground still holding the fence between his fingers as his head lowered.His bangs fell forward casting a shadow over his eyes as a few drops of water hit the ground from his face.  
"I...want to...I want to die...Onii-chan...Itachi...someone..."  
Sasuke said in a shaky voice as his vision began to blurr and his grip loosened on the fence as he could feel the warm streak running down his cheeks and he then closed his eyes as he fell to the floor laying there.Naruto appeared in the doorway as he glanced around following Sasuke's scent and he stopped as he felt his blood run cold for a moment and he ran forward toward the motionless Sasuke.  
"Sasuke!"  
Naruto called out as he slid to a stop and kneeled down lifting Sasuke up into his arms as he glanced down at Sasuke's face.He placed his head on Sasuke's chest making sure he could still hear his heartbeat.He then closed his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief.He then lifted his head as he felt a slight anger rushing over him and he turned to yell in Sasuke's face,but he stopped.He glanced down at Sasuke's face and noticed the tear streaks running down it and he lowered his eyes alittle.He continued to stare down at the face of the guy he hated...but loved as well.He raised his hand to brush a few strands of Sasuke's bangs from his eyes taking notice to how beautiful and pale Sasuke's face was.Of course Naruto had always been fond of the other boy's beautiful,fragil,yet firm body.He then lowered his head alittle as he felt himself being into a kissing position with Sasuke's pale pink lips that were slightly parted and brushing out struggled forms of air.He then closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's in the form of a kiss as he slipped his tounge into Sasuke's mouth and took in the embrace that he felt although it was a one sided kiss.After a long moment he pulled away from Sasuke and slightly opened his eyes.  
"I'll protect you Sasuke...I wont let Orochimaru use you..."  
Itachi watched from a distance as his emotionless gaze remained unchange,but you could see the fire and rage dancing in his eyes from the kiss he had just seen Naruto give to his brother.He clentched a kunai in his hand as it began to draw blood,but he willed himself not to throw it and give away his position.He then closed his eyes as he let out a sligh sigh it was his own fault.He heard Sasuke calling out his name,but he couldn't answer.He couldn't embrace Sasuke as he wished too.He could only watch and remain silent.How could he answer the call of his brother after forcing him into that position of becoming strong and hateful toward him.He always wondered why Sasuke still continued to call out to him even after all the pain he had caused,but he did not want Naruto or anyone for that matter to touch his precious Sasuke.He slowly turned around and disappeared.It would be soom that Kisame and himself would strike and still Sasuke and the demon fox from this village.  
"Forgive me...Sasuke.."  
Itachi spoke in a faint voice as he disappeared.Naruto had carried Sasuke back to his bed and sat in the chair as he watched the young Uchiha sleep with a warm smile across his lips.He couldn't help that when Sasuke couldn't see it that he was able to express his affection in only a silence and unknown kiss.It hurt,but Naruto knew that Sasuke's heart would always remain with Itachi.That was the only thing that was on Itachi's mind the reason he had suffered so much and continues too.The reason he was a dead...lifeless doll only capable of becoming a killing machine because of the sleeping God that rested within his body.  
"I will...

protect you...

Sasuke..from all the blood and tears..you have shed."

It took a long and patient month,but Sasuke was soon able to leave the hospital under watch by his sensai Kakashi in which he would be living with now since his home was nothing more than a graveyard now.Three kunai knives flew forward as they landed in the center of a large red and white target and Kakashi let out a whistle as he glanced to the side at Sasuke who just starred forward alittle blankly at the target.  
"Excellant job Sasuke.Your aim just seems to keep improving.That month of rest and recovery did little to tarnish your skills."  
Kakashi spoke as he watched Sasuke walk over to the target and pulled the kunai out and then he glanced down for a moment before he glanced at Kakashi with those same bottomless pitch black eyes.  
"Are we done?"  
Sasuke asked as Kakashi blinked looking at him slightly surprised before he closed his eyes in a smiling gesture and then nodded alittle.  
"I suppose.You don't want to strain yourself."  
Sasuke closed his eyes as he turned and walked back toward the house as Kakashi watched him and then narrowed his eyes slightly as he felt the distant coldness of Sasuke's form.It uneased him and caused him to believe that his young pupil's mind was perhaps on other things instead of focusing on his trainning.He then walked after Sasuke as he placed his hands on his hips slightly.  
"Sasuke just a minute."  
The young Uchiha stopped as he turned his head slightly and Kakashi watched him for a few seconds before he began to speak.  
"Is everything alright.You seem to have something on your mind.If there is anything bothering you...I'm here if you need someone to talk to.I don't want you to feel like I'm against you.I know that you have learned to shut yourself off from the cruel treatment of this village,but...I want to be here for you if you need me."  
Kakashi spoke with a soft tone of voice and Sasuke turned his head forward as he closed his eyes and continued to walk into the house and was soon gone.Kakashi glanced to the side as he lowered his head alittle.  
"Sasuke.."


End file.
